Rose and her Doctor
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: we could be infinite's OTP Boot Camp Challenge (50 Prompts) revolving around Rose and Tentoo.
1. Injustice

Injustice

Rose gulped thickly, turning her head to face the other Doctor. She felt tears sting her eyes at the sight of him, and she quickly blinked them away.

A streak of sadness crossed his features at her tears, and he lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek.

She shied away from him and dropped his hand, which only succeeded in making him feel worse.

He watched as she walked over the spot the TARDIS was. She sat on the sand, and stared up into the sky, hoping the blue box would materialize around her, and they could be together again.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He stood where he was for a few moments before coming up to her side. He sat next to her and watched the sky just as she did. His heart-heart, that's right; he only had one now-ached when Rose made no notice of him.

"Rose…" He finally broke the dreadful silence.

"It's not fair," she muttered.

"Rose…"

"It's not fair!" She yelled again. "I came all that way! I risked my life so many times… and he didn't even want me!" She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed against them.

The Doctor reached out a hand, but withdrew it. In the end, he decided to be her comfort, no matter how much she resented him. He pressed his hand against her shoulder and softly stroked it.

"That's not true," he told her. "He wanted you very much."

"Then, why did he leave me here?!"

"Because… that's what love is, Rose. Giving up someone you love for their happiness."

She lifted her head and glared at him. "He gave me up for my happiness?! Well, I'm not happy!"

The Doctor froze, his heart shattering even more. "This isn't an injustice, Rose. He did this for you. We will have our adventures. Please… let me love you… Let me make you happy..."

"Doctor…"

"Yes, yes, I am your Doctor. I will always be your Doctor, Rose." He scooted closer to her, his arm going around her. "I love you. I love you just as he loved you, but I can be with you. I can age with you, every step of the way." He kissed her neck. "I love you."

**AN: All of these will be on my tumblr. **


	2. Unmasked

Unmasked

Their first time was on a stormy night. Pete and Jackie were on vacation for a few nights, and Tony was at his first sleepover.

The Doctor and Rose had decided tonight would be the best night for a little date. So, they rented a movie, ordered takeout, and cuddled onto the couch.

Halfway through the movie-they rented Wizard of Oz- Rose lifted herself slightly off the couch to press her lips to his neck. She smirked when she felt his small moan reverberate against her lips.

"Rose, the movie's not over," he managed to say.

"I don't care…" she breathed out.

The Doctor turned to capture her lips with his. He parted his lips, gingerly slipping his tongue into her mouth. He moaned softly, his tongue tangling with hers.

Rose slid her hands down to his chest, and once they were at their destination, she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmm… Rose," he said, pulling away from her kiss and placing his hands on her wrists to still her. "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him, her eyes dark. "Of course I do. We're alone… it's raining. We have a nice fire raging in the fireplace. It's the perfect moment." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Do you want to?"

He smiled warmly, pushing blonde hair behind her ear. "I want nothing more."

Rose smiled back, and resumed her previous actions. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body, revealing his thin frame. She ran her hand up his chest, lightly brushing the scars she had found.

"When did you get these?" She asked.

"Oh… I've been in a lot of tussles and rumbles since we last saw each other. He has them too. Traveling time and space… it's bound to happen."

Rose kissed a scar that was on his side. "You're unmasked, now. You've always kept yourself guarded, but now… you're exposed." He kissed her hungrily, slipping his hands underneath her jumper. "Yes, yes, I am. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Take me with you

Take me with you

The Doctor was squirming in his seat. Rose was getting ready to leave for a Torchwood mission, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He knew Rose could handle anything, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He had lost her once, and the fear of losing her again was strong within him.

He put his hand in his trouser pockets, touching his mobile. He wanted to call Pete, and tell him to let Rose have the day off. She had been working too much lately, and she needed to relax. Well, he needed relaxation more than she did, and it would relax him greatly if she was home with him.

"Doctor," he heard her say. He looked up to see her come into the living room dressed in jeans, trainers, and a comfortable jacket. She looked like someone ready for danger. His heart raced even more. "I'm going to go now."

"Now? Do you have to go now?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Dad said we have to Pete at Torchwood at 5:00. And it's already 4:30." She gestured to the clock on the wall.

"You haven't eaten yet," he went on. "You can't fight against aliens on an empty stomach!"

"Jake always packs food for everyone, so I'm good."

She meant to kiss him softly and be on her way, but when she went to press her lips to his, he placed his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss.

"Doctor," she mumbled, pulling away. "Not that I don't like kissing you, but I really have to go."

"I can give you a ride."

"I can drive just fine."

He watched as she got her keys and opened the door of their flat. She took one step outside, and he jumped out of his chair.

"Rose!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"Take me with you."

"What are you, four?"

"I'm serious, Rose," he said. "Take me with you. This is your first mission since we were left here, and I want to make sure you're protected."

She smiled despite herself. "I can handle myself, Doctor."

He took a step forward, putting his hand on her arm. "Rose, I know you can, but… I want to be with you. I don't want anything to happen. Just in case. Please." He sounded so vulnerable that Rose couldn't deny him.

She shook her head with a small chuckle, and moved closer to him so she could kiss him softly. "Alright. Come on. Let's go."

"Really?" He grinned like a child going to Disneyland. He was excited to face off aliens, yes, but he was just happy he could be there to help Rose should she need him.

Rose matched his grin with a grin of her own. Truth be told, she hadn't wanted to leave him all alone in the flat. Now, she could do her job and have her Doctor right by her side. Like the old days.

"Come on!" He shouted after he had tied his trainers. He took her hand. "Run," he whispered.


	4. Contagious

Contagious

The Doctor stood in the doorway, waiting for Rose to wake up. It was already 11:00, and she was still sleeping! He had been up since 7:30.

He opened the curtains, allowing the sun to peek into their bedroom.

Rose groaned when she felt the slivers of sunlight hit her face, and she cuddled further into the pillow.

"Rose, come on!" He yelled, bouncing on the balls of feet. "You can't sleep all day. We should go out. Go on an adventure!" He got groan in response. "Roseeeeee!"

Rose sighed and sat up, throwing an extra pillow at him. "Shut up!"

He looked absolutely affronted. "What'd I do? All I want to do is hang out with my lovely girlfriend. See? You're my girlfriend! You don't know how happy it makes me to say that!"

"Shut up," she said again.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "You don't need any more sleep." He noticed a thin layer of sweat on her brow, and he brushed her hair away. His eyes widened. "Rose, you're burning up."

"You think?"

"Well, I will give up my plans for the day," he announced.

She rolled over slightly. "What plans?"

He shrugged. "I had reservations at a nice place for lunch, and we were going to go for a walk through the park."

"You don't have to cancel anything, Doctor. I'll stay home, you go."

He looked completely unimpressed. "Do you know how humiliating it is to go to a place by yourself? No, I'm going to stay home, and take care of you."

"I don't want you to get sick. I'm sure I'm contagious."

"Oh, nonsense," he said, waving his hand as if it was nothing. "I have a higher immune than you, being part Time Lord and all." He smiled, kissing her forehead as he went to make her a cup of tea and soup.

Rose was feeling better the next day, but the same could not be said for the Doctor. He had caught her illness, and he was confined to their bed. He groaned, cuddling into the pillow.

"See? I told you I was contagious," she laughed, patting his forehead with a wet rag.

She put tea and soup on the nightstand before getting in next to him.

The Doctor smiled when he felt her near him; he lifted himself up and kissed her cheek.

He ate his soup, the hot liquid running down his throat a lovely feeling.

"Thanks, Rose," he said. "Love you."

She smiled. "Love you, too. Now, finish your soup and get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am."


	5. Five Minutes to Midnight

Five Minutes to Midnight

"Come on, come on!" The Doctor yelled. "Faster!"

"Doctor, stop yelling!" Rose shouted.

"But, we're gonna be late!"

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we are! We only have fifteen minutes until the New Year. I don't want to be out here. I want to be at the flat! My first New Year as a half-human. I'm really excited!"

Rose sighed, running a bit faster, being careful not to slip on the snow. "If you cared so much, we could've just spent New Years Eve at home."

"Are you kidding me?!" He laughed at the absurdity of it. "What kind of person spend all of New Years at home? We had to go out, but we have to get home before midnight!"

She rolled her eyes, but continued to go on for him, despite her legs starting to get tired.

After a few minutes, they stopped, and Rose was grateful for the rest. She kicked snow on the ground to stretch out her legs.

"Five minutes to midnight," the Doctor groaned. "And we're two blocks away! Rose, we've gotta get going!"

"What? We just stopped. Can't we rest for a little bit?"

"Nope, sorry. We've only got five minutes!"

Rose groaned, kicking her legs once more before following him once again.

When the flat was in eyeshot, the Doctor grabbed her hand.

He opened the doors, and got Rose inside. He shut the door and sighed against it, taking a glance at his mobile. It was now 11:59.

"Made it! And just twenty seconds until the New Year," he grinned.

Even though she was tired, Rose grinned back.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…" The Doctor counted down. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year," Rose replied.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to meet hers lips.

"Was it worth it?" He asked.

"My heart is saying yes, but my legs are saying no," she laughed.

The Doctor laughed as well, and he lead her to the couch. He kissed her forehead, and cuddled up against her, excited for the New Year, a New Year with with so much promise, a New Year with his Rose.


	6. Pride

Pride

She was getting sick of this pride of his. So, he won one game of Super Smash Brothers, and he's bragging about it.

"My Fox kicked your Zelda's ass!" He laughed loudly. This had to be the Donna in him.

"Alright!" Rose sighed. "Good for you. You beat me once."

"Oh, do you wish to play again?" He grinned at her.

"Fine. Winner gets to do whatever she likes to the loser."

He swallowed. "Well…" he stammered. "H-how do you know you're gonna win?"

She licked her lips. "Oh, I'm gonna."

Needless to say, Rose won that game because the Doctor was too distracted. She damaged his pride further by putting bows in his hair.


	7. Emptiness

Emptiness

It made no sense at all. This was horrible. How can it be so empty? So very, very empty.

The Doctor stood in front of the cookie jar, trying to figure out how they disappeared so fast. They had just bought them, and he was certain he didn't eat more than three a day.

He stared at the emptiness of the cookie jar, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Rose!" He called out.

"What is it?" She yelled from the other room.

"We're out of cookies!"

"How? We just got some!"

"I don't know! You must've been eating them!"

"Hey, I had two or three at the most!"

"Two or three?! Make up your mind!"

Rose sighed, coming into the kitchen to see the Doctor peering into the jar. She took the jar from him and looked into it.

"This is crazy," she sighed. "How many have you eaten?"

"I don't eat more than three a day, Rose," he said stuffily, crossing his arms.

She stared at him with an unamused face. "We bought these three days ago. It came with a dozen cookies. I had three. That means there would be 9 left."

"I know how to do math, Rose!"

"Hold on! You eat three a day. The day we got them, the day after that, and yesterday." She stared up, wanting him to come to the conclusion.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He blushed, closing the cookie jar. "I'll just… eat a carrot then," he told her, going to the fridge and pulling out the brightest carrot he could find.


	8. Daydream

Daydream

Rose was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the mansion, trying to get her paperwork done. But she had a headache, and all she wanted to do was cuddle with the Doctor and kiss him and see where it went from there.

The Doctor was sitting on the floor with Tony, playing with the young boy's race cars. They were both being as quiet as they could so they wouldn't disturb Rose.

"Look, Doctor," Tony said, holding out a blue car. "TARDIS."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" The Doctor said loudly, despite his vow to be quiet. He took the car from Tony's hands and placed it on the floor. He made the TARDIS engine noises as he glided the car across the carpet. "We're going to a different planet, Mr. Tyler. Hold on tight."

Tony giggled. He took out a few of his action figures. "Doctor, alien life forms!" He threw a few aliens into the bunch.

"Oh, no, they might be deadly! We have to be very, very careful."

Rose couldn't concentrate on her paperwork, not when the Doctor was being so cute. She smiled as she watched him and her brother play, and her mind wandered .

The Doctor was playing with a young boy, but it wasn't Tony. This boy was a striking image of his father, with the hazel eyes of his mother. He was smiling hugely, making his figure dance.

"Dancing is illegal on this planet!" The Doctor roared. "You will go to jail for your disrespect for our laws!"

"No, I won't!" Their son giggled. "I have my trusty companion here to save me!" He brought another figure, a female one. "She'll help me!"

The boy and his companion attacked the alien that was threatening to imprison them, and it fell to the floor.

"Ugh, you have defeated me!"

"I name this planet the Planet of Dancing!"

Their son, the Doctor, and Rose were all laughing.

And soon, Rose was brought out of her daydream. The Doctor and Tony were still playing, and they both looked completely happy.

She smiled softly. Maybe one day.


	9. All Good Things Must Come to an End

All Good Things Must Come to an End

All good things must come to an end, the Doctor knew that. He lived it for so long. He just didn't think this would end so soon.

The news of Rose's accident reached him as soon as it happened. He had received a very frantic phone call from Jackie. At first, he rolled his eyes, knowing Jackie to be an easily hysterical person. But, when she mentioned Rose, he became completely attentive. She said something about an accident, and the Doctor drove to the hospital at once.

"I'm here to see Rose Tyler," he said to the front desk.

"I'm sorry. Family only," the nurse told him.

"No, you don't understand. You have to let me see her!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Family only," she told him again.

The Doctor gripped the desk, his fingers turning white. "Just tell me… is she alright?"

"She's in critical condition. We can put her through surgery, but there is little chance she will survive it."

His heart turned to ice. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "Please…" Tears dripped out of his eyes and splashed onto the desk. "I love her. I love her with all my heart, and I need to see her…"

"John!" There was a voice not too far away.

"Jackie!" He exclaimed, turning around. "I'm… I'm having a bit of trouble here. Family only, she says."

"Oh, you're as good as family. Listen, I know it's a rule, but he is my girl's boyfriend. And they have been through so much to be together. Now, you let him see her… If something happens to her… can you really live with yourself?"

The nurse looked over at the Doctor, his brown eyes shining with tears and hope.

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The Doctor reached over the desk, hugging her tightly. "Come on, Jackie!"

He left a very flustered and confused nurse as he and Jackie rushed to Rose's room.

The Doctor froze in the doorway, his heart breaking into two. Rose was awake, yes, but she was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and she didn't look good. At all.

Jackie nudged him softly, and he went over to her side. He sat down at a chair, gingerly taking her hand as he did so.

"Hello," she said weakly.

"Hello," he said back, voice cracking. "Not gonna do the surgery then?"

"What's the point? There's not a big chance I'll make it."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

He stroked her hair. "You're strong, Rose. You can get through this. You have to," he added softly.

"Kiss me, please."

How could he deny her anything? Not even caring that Jackie was in the room, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and lovingly.

She smiled softly at him when he broke the kiss, and he just had to smile back.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Doctor."

From there on, they sat in silence, both unable to come up with anything to say. It was an hour and a half later, that the heart monitor flatlined, and the Doctor was alone once more.

All good things must come to an end. He knew that. He lived it for so long to know the cruel truth of it. He just didn't think it would end this soon.


	10. Things are Different Now

Things are Different Now

It would be an understatement to say things were a bit awkward between Rose and this new new new Doctor. Because they weren't just a bit awkward. Think how awkward things could possibly be, then add another suitcase of awkward. She still couldn't come to terms that he was her Doctor. Sure, they had kissed on the beach, but she claimed it was only a spur of the moment type of thing.

Now, the Doctor knew it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. He knew Rose loved him just as much as he loved her, but she felt like she was betraying the original Doctor. She wanted to push the feeling she had to the back of her mind and just repress them. One of the Doctor's goals in this parallel universe was to learn how to be a human, but that had to wait. First, he needed to prove that Rose that he and the original Doctor were one and the same.

It was a little difficult getting Rose on her own because the mansion was so large, that he easily lost her. It made him think of the days when they were in the TARDIS. Whenever she was angry at him, she stormed into her room, and the TARDIS would rearrange the rooms so the Doctor couldn't find her. Maybe the TARDIS controlled this mansion too.

His hand went to the coral in his suit jacket. His other self had given this to him before departing. It was a TARDIS coral, and it would allow him and Rose to grow their own magical blue box. It would take years to grow, but with Donna's suggestions, the duration would significantly decrease.

Stepping through the mansion, the Doctor glanced into all the open rooms. He found a sewing room, a game room, and an antique room. The last one piqued his interest, but he had other matters to deal with. Namely, finding Rose.

The Doctor found Jackie and Tony in the living room watching some cartoon about a talking sponge or something. Well, Tony was watching. Jackie was flipping through some gossip magazine.

He sat next to them on the sofa. "Hey, you two."

"Hey," Jackie replied. "How come you're not with Rose?"

"We're… having difficulties. Can't seem to find her in this place."

Jackie looked up from her magazine at him. "She's not in her room?"

"Nope. Unless she was ignoring me because I knocked. I knocked like three times, and no response came! And people call me rude!"

"Shut up for a second," Jackie snapped. "Rose usually goes to her room when she's got a lot on her mind. If she's not in there… she must be in the garden."

The Doctor quirked a brow. "The garden?"

"She goes there sometimes too. Says the fresh air relaxes her."

"Alright, then…" He got up from the sofa. "I'll go check the garden."

Rose was sitting by the pond, the Tyler's dog at her side. She put her hand on her head and pet her. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

The Doctor stepped up, and merely watched her. An image flashed before his eyes. An image of Rose chasing around two children in the garden. They were smiling. And he came into the picture, catching one of the children by the waist. And their laughter was contagious. They laughed and laughed, and they were completely and utterly happy.

The Doctor smiled at this image, this dream, he conjured for himself. Slowly, he took steps forward until he was right by Rose's side.

"Rose," he said.

"Yes?"

He sat down next to her. "Rose, go and play."

"You talking to me or the dog?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "The dog."

Rose barked and went off to the direction of the mansion.

"Listen…"

"Before you say anything," Rose interrupted. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I need you to know that… Wait, what?" He looked at her dumbfounded. "You have no reason to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I was acting childish. These past few days, I was thinking. A lot. About us. And… I want this."

His breath hitched. "Y-you do?"

She smiled shyly, nodding.

A big grin spread across the Doctor's face. His hand reached out to cup her cheek, and he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"Things are different now, though," she said. "You've got one heart, one life; we've gotta be careful."

"Mmm, that's true."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"Different isn't a bad thing."


	11. Forgive and Forget

Forgive and Forget

Rose had no right to blame him for what happened. He wasn't the one who kissed her. She kissed him, and if Rose took the time to actually check her facts, she would know that he was most definitely did not kiss back.

Heather Sanderson was an English professor at the university the Doctor taught physics. Her classroom wasn't too far from his, and he enjoyed going to her room to talk to her once in a while. She had long ginger hair, kept in a ponytail, green sparkling eyes, and a huge crush on the Doctor.

After school one day, she asked him if he'd like to get a drink at the local pub, and he obliged. She was his friend, and friends hung out sometimes.

They drank, ate, and laughed. After they were done, they went outside, and she swiftly pushed him against the wall and kissed him. And at that same time, Rose happened to be walking by with Jake.

"Doctor!" She cried.

Heather pulled away from the Doctor at the sound of the voice.

"Rose…" The Doctor muttered. "Rose!" But she had already taken off.

"Bloody hell, mate," Jake shook his head.

Rose didn't get very far when the Doctor caught up with her. His hand grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going any further.

"Rose," he said.

"Get away from me!" She cried.

"Rose, I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, no? I saw you kissing her!"

"She kissed me!"

"Yeah, well, you sure took your sweet time pulling away."

"It was just a shock! This isn't my fault. I explained to her that I only want you."

Rose bit her lip. "Did you tell her you had a girlfriend before?"

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, I did." He looked down. It was his fault. He didn't mean to lead her on like that. He always told her she looked pretty, he really liked the color of her hair, and there was someone out there who loved her. She thought he loved her, and was willing to jeopardize his relationship with Rose for her.

"Rose… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I love you, only you."

"Honest?" She asked softly.

"With every fiber of my being."

"I guess I can forgive and forget…"

"Good."


	12. Cold December Night

Cold December Night

It was their first Christmas in their new flat together, and the Doctor was beyond himself. He couldn't wait to decorate with trees and tinsel and the works. It was going to be the best Christmas ever! Not that he didn't enjoy spending the holiday at Jackie and Pete's, but he missed when it was just him and Rose.

When she had gotten home from work one day, she found the Doctor putting the Christmas tree up. He looked over at her, the sound of her hanging her keys on the rack telling him she was home, and flashed her a brilliant grin.

"Rose, you're home! While you were out, I bought lots of stuff!"

She laughed at how he bounded around like a five year old.

He opened the box and showed her the contents of it. "Let's decorate." He took out a long string of lights and put it onto the tree.

Rose shut the door and went to join him, grabbing ornaments and placing them on the evergreen tree.

"It's cold out there," she commented.

"And what better way to celebrate a cold December night than decorating a Christmas tree?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," she said softly.

The Doctor's face went red. "Welllll, yeah, that's good too, but Christmas is coming up, Rose!" He straightened the lights, and then looked at her. "It only comes but once a year! And we… Well, we have plenty of time to love each other."

Rose laughed, continuing decorating with ornaments until there was no more room for another bauble. She took out the star, which was large and TARDIS blue. She had no idea where he found one like this, but she didn't feel like questioning him. She thought it was just perfect.

The Doctor came up behind her, his hands on her waist. She let out a small squeak as he raised her up. She giggled, placing the star on top of the tree. When she was back on her feet, he captured her lips with his. Yes, this was certainly going to be the perfect Christmas.


	13. Beautiful

Beautiful

The curtains were drawn slightly, allowing a sliver of moonlight. The satin sheets covered their bare bodies. Her head was on his chest, and her eyes were stinging with tears as she felt the thump-thump! of his single heart. His arm was around her, drawing circles onto her skin with his fingers.

He turned to look at her, taking her beautiful form. The sliver of moonlight reflected off her body. He didn't question her tears. He knew that she was happy, just as happy as he was.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "So beautiful when you're like this with me."

She cuddled closer against him, smiling softly. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're the most beautiful creature in every universe." He kissed her temple, feeling tears of his own well up in his eyes. "And I'm so grateful. I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Doctor."

He kissed her softly, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. What a beautiful world with his Rose, he thought lovingly.


	14. Dance with me

Dance with Me

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie as he stepped into the drawing room of the Tyler Mansion. He hated these Vitex events. Everyone was up in his business about his relationship with Rose, and frankly, he didn't like talking about it. There was only one person he spoke to about his relationship, and that was Jake. And, of course, he wasn't here to save him.

He looked around for Rose; she was mingling. It would be hard to separate her from the crowd without anyone seeing. They'd come to a conclusion that he and Rose were going off for a quick shag. Which, didn't sound that bad actually.

"Enjoying the party, Doctor Smith?" Someone asked.

The Doctor turned to see a man he knew to be Henry Rickson. "I suppose," he replied sipping is wine. "I'm sorry. What is it that you do again?"

Henry looked somewhat offended, but he brushed it off. "I sell real estate."

"Oh, right, right. How could I forget something like that? Have you sold any homes recently?"

"Yes, I have. Three in the last week."

"Mmm, that's very good."

"Looks like someone is eying you," Henry smirked.

The Doctor followed his gaze and saw Rose, standing across the room. She had the smallest of smiles. She whispered something to the man next to the stereo system. He popped in a CD, and Glenn Miller played throughout the room. The Doctor felt his cheeks heat up as Rose took slow steps toward him, her maddening green dress flowing around her form.

"Dance with me," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"….Dance?"

"This is our song. We danced to this after that… incident."

"Oh, yes."

"Rose, I'm not a big fan of dancing… Well, sometimes, but not… when so many people are watching," he admitted, glancing around the room at the all the pairs of eyes watching them.

"Let's compromise," she stood on her toes and whispered in his ears, "Dance with me now. And we'll dance after everyone's gone."

He gulped thickly, his hands moving of their own accord. He put one hand on her waist and laced their fingers together with the other.

Blushing even more, he began the dance. Soon, he was feeling completely at peace, having Rose in his arms. He didn't even care other people were watching. And… it had nothing to do with the promise of dancing later!


	15. Why me?

Why Me?

The Doctor and Rose sat on a blanket upon a small hilltop in Scotland. It was a beautiful day, and the weather was an absolute dream.

The Doctor popped a strawberry into his mouth, staring off into the distance. Instinctively, his hand reached for Rose's, and their fingers were twined together. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his back, and Rose did the same. They lay on their blanket, staring at the clouds move slowly across the blue sky.

Rose smiled as she felt the Doctor lift her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Her smile soon faded away as a thought came into her head.

"Why me?" She asked.

The Doctor turned his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you with me?"

He let go of her hand, propping himself up on his elbows. He stared at her seriously. "Because I love you," he said simply.

"Yeah, but why me? I mean… you could've had any girl. I'm not clever. I'm get jealous easily, and I'm a bit clingy. Compared to someone like Reinette, I'm nothing."

"Rose…"

"You loved her," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," he admitted. "I fell too easily. The same way with you…"

"And if she came with us, you would've been with her? In that way?" Her voice was soft.

"No. Rose, I fell for Reinette, yes. But, you did so much for me." He kissed her cheek. "I was a broken man, Rose. Reinette met me when the pieces were coming together. Because of you. Without you, I'd still be broken…" He kissed her second cheek. "I love our life together. The pain of everything is still there, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." He kissed her lips now, moving slowly against her mouth, pouring every ounce of love into her.


	16. Dangerous Promise?

Dangerous Promise?

The Doctor sat on the porch right outside his nice, little flat with Rose. Sometimes being in there got a bit too much. It was times like these that he really missed the traveling. His thoughts wandered to the baby TARDIS growing not too far away. She was getting pretty big, and hopefully, it wouldn't be long until she was fully functional. It was a nice gesture of his other self to allow him and Rose this chance, no matter how long it may take. The thought that one day they would be traveling the stars, saving civilizations once again, was comforting. Especially when he felt suffocated.

But why should he feel suffocated? Because he was on the slow path with Rose? The slow path was a bit overwhelming, he'd admit, but he was loving it. He was able to love Rose unconditionally as he had wanted to do since he was in his Ninth form.

She was stuck with him, and according to her, it wasn't so bad.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" He remembered asking. He didn't even know why he asked. Perhaps he was holding onto the idea that she would stay him until old age had gotten to her.

"Forever," she had replied, with a smile so loving, that he smiled back despite his fears.

It was a dangerous promise, and of course, dangerous promises often lead to dangerous events. But, this dangerous promise was his favorite one, because she kept it.


	17. Enemy

Enemy

The Doctor hated that James guy. He worked at Torchwood, mostly filing paperwork because he wasn't a physical guy, and it was a well known fact that he had a major crush on Rose.

Rose had admitted to the Doctor to kissing James during a Torchwood Christmas party when she was drunk out of her mind, and they happened to be standing under the mistletoe. It didn't help James get over her, and if anything, his infatuation developed.

The Doctor was off work that day, and had decided surprise Rose and take her out to dinner.

While he was waiting for her, he noticed James packing up some papers in a large briefcase. Probably paperwork to do overnight, the Doctor thought.

Rose came out of her office and a few minutes later, and the Doctor's heart leapt into his throat. He couldn't help it.

She, however, didn't seem to notice him and went over to help James.

"Need help?" She asked politely.

James looked up, flushing slightly. "Oh, no, Miss Tyler, I'm perfectly capable of packing my own briefcase."

"I told you, James, you can call me Rose."

"That wouldn't be proper, considering you are the boss's daughter."

"Everyone calls my Dad "Pete" except for you."

"That wouldn't' be proper," he repeated.

"Come on. Call me Rose… Please?" Her hand went to his shoulder, and the Doctor cursed his jealous nature.

"Alright, Rose," James managed to say. He finished up packing up his paperwork and got to his feet. He smiled at her. "You look very nice today."

"Thank you."

"Alright, alright," the Doctor said loudly, not able to take much more, though he knew he was being ridiculous.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?" Rose asked as he strode to her side.

"Came to pick you up. Thought we'd go out for a bite," he replied. "Hello, James." He gave him a strained smile. "Nice to see you again. Rose, we better get going."

"Oh… Well, sure, I guess. See you tomorrow, James."

"Goodbye, Rose."

The Doctor didn't look back as he escorted Rose out of the building.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"What?"

"We were just talking!"

"Rose, you are so naive. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?"

"So, just because he has a crush on me, I can't speak to him?"

The Doctor pondered on that for a moment. "That's a good plan. Unless it has to do with strictly work."

"You are unbelievable!"

"He is my enemy, Rose."

She stopped walking and gaped at him. "Enemy? What is he, a Dalek?"

He turned to face her, his expression far from comedic. "I can't help it. I get jealous…"

"Yeah, no kidding," she muttered sarcastically.

"Rose, he's handsome, he's smart. And you admitted you kissed him once. I've lost you too many times."

"You've lost me once," she reminded him.

His voice lowered to a whisper. "Exactly. Too many times. I'm afraid… I can't be the man you want me to be… and you'll go for someone else."

"Doctor," she lifted his chin with her hand, "I will never want anyone else. The kiss was a mistake on my part. I haven't engaged in any relationships since losing you because I didn't want to."

"Honest?"

"One hundred percent."

He smiled warmly at her, leaning in to kiss her lips. "He's still my enemy though."

"For God's Sake," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, rival."

"You can't use that term. "Rival" means you're both after the same thing. And you've already got me."

"Forever and ever," he chuckled as they began walking again.


	18. I Did it Because I Love you

I did it because I love You

The creatures advanced towards Rose, its eyes glittering with malice. She had already been established as the head of the mission. Pete was home, having broken his leg on a previous mission. The creatures paid no attention to the others in the team, which included Jake, Karen, Chris, and the Doctor. Despite not working for Torchwood, the Doctor always accompanied Rose on her missions. He did it for the thrill, but mostly it was because he worried too easily.

And right now, he was worried.

"You will be the one we murder," the largest of the aliens said harshly. "Then all of Earth will know that we are a force to be reckoned with. You!" He thrust his claw toward Jake. "You will inform everyone of this girl's death."

"Like hell I will," Jake shot back.

"Oh, you will…"

The alien turned back to Rose. "I will be the one to make her die. All of you," he informed his people. "You will leave that man alive, but kill the rest." He opened his mouth and a dart like object flew toward Rose.

The Doctor acted on impulse. He put himself between Rose and the alien, and the dart hit him square in the neck.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out, dropping to his side.

"Damn it!" Chris snapped. "Come on, let's finish them off! Karen!"

"Right!" Karen nodded, pointing her gun at the leader and shooting him dead. This, of course, caused an uproar amongst his people, and they were ready to tear Karen's head clean off.

Jake, Chris, and Karen continued shooting the aliens until all of them were on the ground, dead.

"We should've done that earlier," Karen sighed.

"No," Jake told her. "We didn't know they would turn out like this."

"Doctor…" Rose said softly. "Doctor, it's okay."

The Doctor groaned. "Rose? Can you… pull it out?"

Her fingers hovered over the dart in his neck before grasping it and pulling it out. He let out a sharp hiss, and she yelled, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, not you…"

"Why'd you do that?!" She screamed. "Why did you take that dart for me?"

"I did it because I love you," he said simply. "Besides… it's not too dangerous. It will kill humans almost on impact, but me… I'm special."

"You're still half-human."

"Yes, half, not at all. So, it would take longer to kill me. Unless…"

"Unless what?" She asked, willing to do whatever it took to save his life.

"For starters, you can give me that bottle in my jacket."

Rose fished out a small bottle of what seemed to be medicine.

"Now, place four drops on my tongue." He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He grimaced as the drops hit his tastebuds. "Awful taste!"

"What is it?"

"It's an antidote. That suit I took from the TARDIS back then had lots of stuff in the pockets. This is good for stopping the spread of the poison."

"Well, if I had gotten hit, wouldn't you have been able to give me that?"

He shook his head. "No. Like I said, it would've killed you on impact. I wouldn't have time to give it to you." He groaned again. "Gonna be out of commission for a few days, though."

Rose wiped away a few tears and smiled softly. "You have one life, you idiot, and you were willing to risk it?"

"Like I said, I did it because I love you," he grinned.


	19. Beginning

Beginning

The proposal did not go as planned. Firstly, the restaurant lost their reservations. Secondly, while they were trying to solve things with the maitre'd, their car was towed. Thirdly, while they were walking to the impound lot, which wasn't too far away, it started to rain.

"This is just great!" The Doctor yelled out.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged. "Not that bad."

The Doctor stopped and gave her an "Are you serious?" face.

She shrugged again and walked on. "Well, at least we're together."

He stared after her, his hand going into his trouser pockets. His fingers gently stroked the velvet box which contained his dreams. He had been planning this for months, with the help of Jackie, and he wanted it to be perfect. But, Rose was right. At least they were together.

"Rose?" He asked, surprised by the rate at which his hearts sped up.

"Yeah?" She hadn't realized he hadn't started walking. She walked back to meet him. "What is it?"

"I need to redo my shoelaces." He bent down, pretending to fiddle with the laces on his trainers. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. When we met, I was broken, and you brought the pieces back together. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler, I can spend it with you…" He looked up, presenting a TARDIS blue diamond ring. "…If you want."

Rose's hands clamped over her mouth as tears threatened to overcome her.

"You're not saying anything."

She lowered her hands. "Sorry. Yes, Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"Oh, yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and jumped up to his feet. He kissed her deeply before holding her close to his chest. "Thank you. I know we've been together as a couple for a few months, but really, this is the beginning. The beginning of our forever."


	20. Only the Best

Only the Best

The first time the TARDIS was ready for a quick trip, Tony begged the Doctor and Rose to take him. And how could they say no to his little face? It took a little time, but the Doctor convinced Jackie to let him tag along. He promised he wouldn't take him on any alien planets-Tony yelled "Boring!"-and he would only take him a year into the future.

"Why can't we go to a planet?" Tony asked the Doctor when they were getting ready to head into the TARDIS.

"Because your mum'd kill me if I did."

"I won't tell!"

"Tony, you're a hyperactive four year old. Of course you're going to tell. Besides, this is the TARDIS's first trip. She shouldn't take too much strain." The Doctor patted the outside of the box lovingly. "Rose, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Rose called back. Moments later, she emerged from the mansion with a big grin on her face.

The Doctor matched her grin. "Come on!"

They all clambered into the TARDIS, all of them very excited.

"Now, everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! So, I suggest you hold on to something!"

Rose and Tony grabbed the railing at once and awaited further instructions.

"Lady and gentleman, welcome aboard the S.S. TARDIS," the Doctor went on. "Please, keep all hands and feet in the ship at all times. Now, are you ready?!"

"Yes!" Rose and Tony yelled.

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!" They yelled louder.

"Allons-y!"

The Doctor pressed buttons, pulled levers, and turned knobs. Soon, they were on their way.

It landed roughly, a little too roughly, and they were almost thrown off their feet. They would've been on the ground if they weren't holding on to the railing.

"Blimey!" Rose yelled. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" The Doctor brushed off her concern. "At least, I think it's nothing." He went over to the console and checked it. "It's fine, Rose. It's because it's her first trip. Aw, poor girl."

"Come on, Tony," Rose said, taking her little brother's hand.

"Are we on an alien planet?" Tony asked.

"I told you," the Doctor said, "your mum'd kill me."

"I thought you were joking," he whined.

The Doctor chuckled, ruffling Tony's blonde hair. "One life now, Tony. Not gonna let your mum be the one to end it." He opened the doors, and they were in London.

"London?" Tony asked. "Boring!"

"The TARDIS can't take much," the Doctor said in her defense. "And if you're not gonna appreciate her, then I won't take you on any more trips."

"No, no!" He cried out, holding out his hands. "I'm sorry! I appreciate the TARDIS!"

"Good. Because you know what? I only take the best." The Doctor glanced up at Rose as he spoke. "I've got Rose. Do I got you?"

"You got me, Doctor!"

The Doctor, Rose, and Tony left the TARDIS and went exploring. There wasn't much a year into the future, but the Doctor knew soon they would be going over the universe again, just like they used to.


	21. Temptation

Temptation

A bit of chocolate sauce dribbled down Rose's lips and onto her chin. The Doctor stared at her with darkened eyes. He was tempted, so tempted, to lick the chocolate off her skin. But, that would be rude. They are in a public restaurant, with Jackie and Pete, no less. He'd rather not get the future in-laws angry with him. It was just so bloody hard to see that in front of him.

Rose grabbed her napkin and wiped her face clean of chocolate. The Doctor felt foolish, being jealous of a napkin, but it was doing his job.

The Doctor yawned loudly. He hoped it wasn't too obvious that it was fake.

"Well, I'm bushed," he told everyone. "I think I'd like to head home now. What do you say, Rose?"

"Um… yeah, I guess so," she replied.

Pete gave the Doctor a knowing glance, and he felt his face heat up. So much for being inconspicuous.

"Do you have to go now?" Jackie asked, clearly not taking the hint. "We can sit and chat some more."

"Jackie, I'm really tired," the Doctor press. And by really tired, I mean really aroused.

"Jacks," Pete spoke up. "We've had a lovely evening, but I do think it's time to head back."

Oh, Pete Tyler, you are a saint. "Thank you for a wonderful time, Pete and Jackie," the Doctor said. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. He didn't need either of them seeing just how much he needed to get home. "We'll see you sometime next week."

"Dinner next Friday, seven," Jackie said at once.

"Got it, Mum," Rose nodded, kissing her parents on the cheek. She took her fiancé's hand and they left the restaurant. "What was that?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're not tired. It was obvious you were faking. Don't like spending too much time with my parents?"

"It's not that, Rose," he sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"You should really be more careful about how you eat your ice cream sundaes, Rose Tyler," he said accusingly. "How do you think I felt watching that chocolate drip down on your lips, over your chin…?" He let his sentence hanging, but he was sure she got the gist of it.

Rose broke down in laughter. "Oh, my god. You're aroused!"

"Be quiet!" He yelped, blushing furiously. "In case you haven't noticed, we're still in public!" He tightened his grip on her hand. "We're going to the store."

"What for?" She asked once her laughter subsided.

"Chocolate sauce," he answered simply. "I have plans for you."

It was his turn to grin smugly as Rose began to blush. He winked at her, and he was not disappointed to say he was giving into the temptation that was Rose Tyler.


	22. Biggest Regret

Biggest Regret

"What's your biggest regret?" Rose asked suddenly one day when they were walking, arm in arm, through 17th century London. The TARDIS

"Where's this coming from?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"I don't know. I was just wondering. Wanna know mine?"

"Yeah."

"Getting involved with Jimmy Stone. He was such a jerk."

"He sounds like it, but…" his lips tugged into a smile. "Would we have met if you hadn't been with Jimmy Stone?"

"I think we would've." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "We were meant to be."

"That's obvious." He trailed his fingers over her arm. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here either."

She stared at him wordlessly, every ounce of love she had for him. "Your turn, Doctor."

"Ah, right, right," he nodded. "Mmm… biggest regret? I have so many of those. Can I give you one of them?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, that works."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "Not telling you I loved you before." He leaned in to kiss her earlobe. "I had time after time but I never did it."

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her ear. "Well, you're making up for it. You've got all the time in the world now."

"That I do, Miss Tyler," he grinned as he pulled away. "Let's catch a show."

"Sounds good to me."

He kissed her softly before linking his arm with hers once more and setting off down the street with his Rose.


	23. A Long Way From Home

A Long Way From Home

The Doctor groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with his knuckles. Rose sat close by, staring off into the distance. They were on some unknown planet, and the TARDIS crashed, living them stranded here. It reminded Rose of that day when they were trapped on that planet with the black hole. Well, at least there was no black hole here. Actually, there didn't seem to anything here aside from lots of dirt and sticks.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, sitting next to her.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Can't you fix it?"

"Maybe in a few hours. She's exhausted right now. It wouldn't be fair to make her travel right now."

"Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"We're a long way from home," Rose said.

"Yep." He didn't pop the p' as he usually did, telling Rose that he was equally as distressed as she was. "We're stuck here."

"Being stuck with you, that's not so bad."

He felt a smile curve on his lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

He put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Good, because it's not so bad being stuck here with you either."


	24. Open Your Eyes

Open your Eyes, the World Needs you Awake

He knew he shouldn't have been so reckless. He had one life after all, but all that didn't matter when he saw Rose was in danger. He would rather her live on, even if it meant he had to die. Still, he hated seeing her like this, crying over him.

"Rose," he said weakly, clutching at her hand. "Don't cry."

She glared at him. "Can you blame me?! You're dying, Doctor! God, you're such an idiot!" She pressed her head against his chest, hating the way his heart beat was slowing down with every passing hour. "You promised me." She lifted her head. "You promised me forever."

"I know, love," he said softly, tears gathering in his eyes. He gently stroked her cheek, his heart aching at the fact that he couldn't do this anymore. That he couldn't relish in the way her eyes shut of their own accord when he touched her face. "I'm so sorry, Rose, but I couldn't let you get hurt."

Her face scrunched up as she started crying again. She ran her hand through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him softly.

She placed her other hand on his chest, and his heartbeat was dying out.

"No," she whispered.

"I love you," he said, smiling softly. At least he got to tell her before it was too late. With that, he closed his eyes and his heartbeat gave out completely.

"No, no!" Rose cried. "Doctor! Doctor, wake up! Please!" She brought both hands to his cheeks, looking for any sign that he was still alive. "Open your eyes, Doctor… The world needs you awake…" When he didn't budge, she closed her eyes tightly. "I need you awake."

She clutched at him, sobbing and sobbing until she couldn't sob anymore.


	25. Unhappy Ending

Unhappy Ending

"Are you seriously doing this?" He snapped at her. They had gotten into another argument about the other Doctor. After the death of an alien that the Doctor had a hand in, Rose just exploded.

"The real Doctor wouldn't have done that! He wouldn't have let it die. He wouldn't have killed it in the first place!"

"How many times must I say it, Rose? I didn't kill it!"

"No, you weren't the only person who did it, but you were still apart of it!"

"It tried to hurt you!"

"That doesn't give you any right! You say you're my Doctor, but you're not! You're nothing but a fake!"

Those words cut him deep, and for a moment, he was rendered speechless. "Rose… I am the Doctor. I am!" He persisted.

She shook her head. "No, you're not. He wouldn't have down anything like that. He's right; you are dangerous. What if someone accidentally hurt me? Would you kill them too?"

"I know I'm… not exactly like him, but that's the reason I'm here! Fix me, make me better. I'm sorry that I did that. I know it was wrong. Give me another chance," he pleaded. He grabbed her hands and tried pressing them to his lips, but she snatched them away. "Rose."

"Go! I'm not gonna bother myself with fixing you."

She strode across the room and opened the door. "Go!" She repeated. He stood where he was, his heart hammering painfully. "I said go. Now!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say anything, but he found his throat was dry. What could he possibly say to her?

He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, not caring that the pegs had fallen off because he grabbed it with such force.

He stood outside the door, hoping she would realize her mistake, realize his mistake, and welcome him back.

But, she didn't.

She slammed the door shut with no second glances.

He stood by the door for a few moments before sighing deeply and walking down the street, forced to think about his unhappy ending with Rose.


End file.
